The Search For Kim Possible
by Mindless Violence Fan
Summary: Kim Possible has disappeared days before she's due to graduate from college. In desperation Ron Stoppable hires the last person he thought he'd ever ask to find her - Shego. Along the journey of finding Kim, Shego crosses paths with the only other person she has never been able to defeat in battle - Dr. Mrs. The Monarch aka Councilman One of The Guild of Calamitous Intent.
1. Chapter 1 - The Interview

The Search For Kim Possible

Chapter One

The Interview

Sheila Go sat back in her recliner, alternately rubbing Ben Gay muscle cream on her aching muscles and sipping aged Scotch. It had been a tough day – she had prevented a client's preteen daughter from being kidnapped and actually worked up a sweat against the multiple perps, one of whom would probably never walk again. Hollywood had lots of idiots with way too much money that other idiots wanted and would do anything to get. Shego had found a way to profit from that.

Finishing the glass of liquid relaxation, she relaxed, letting out a sigh. She was making a lucrative living being a personal bodyguard for anybody who could afford her rates. Granted, she'd much rather be full-on evil and arching but she got a "Get-Out-Of-Jail-Free" card a few years earlier when she and Drakken inadvertently saved the world with Kim Possible and her buffoon sidekick and it was nice to be able to walk the streets in public not worrying about somebody trying to collect one of the many bounties that were once on her head. Her rates were excessive but she was the best and the best cost a lot. Her clientele consisted of Hollywood A-listers, foreign dignitaries, political operatives, etc. Her reputation was pristine: With over three years in business, no client had ever been harmed and she was known to be so brutal to the people she fought, just knowing she was on anybody's payroll was enough to keep trouble away. With her pardon, she couldn't consort with members of the criminal element, so she couldn't hire herself out to the mob or Mad Scientists. A pity, since those were the best paying customers.

She was about to nod off when the doorbell rang, startling her back to reality. "Goddamned it," she seethed, "everybody knows to not bother me after a gig. I must have forgotten to turn on the security system." Turning on a video monitor, she saw who was foolhardy enough to encroach on her 'me time'. To say she was surprised to see who her visitor was an understatement. Standing up, she wrapped an elegant black and green robe around her and walked to her door.

On the other side of the door was Ron Stoppable and he was trembling in apprehension of when the door would open. Getting to her door was the easy part – she lived in a mansion with iron gates, attack dogs and a formidable security system. Ron was surprised that he only had to deal with the dogs and he wasn't vaporized by the time he got to the doorway. Shego's temper was legendary and it didn't take much to set it off. Also, he knew Shego held him beneath contempt and she wouldn't think twice before physically assaulting him. He instinctively stepped back when the door opened and Shego greeted him with a scowl on her face and a curt, "What the hell do you want?"

"Uh, S-Shego," Ron stammered, intimidated by her body language.

Turning around and walking back to her living room, she motioned for Ron to follow her. "And close the door when you come in," she barked. After he closed the door, she spun around, arms to her side with her fists clenched and yelled, "What the hell did you do to my dogs?"

Stammering out the words, "Tranquilizer darts," as she stared through him with a look of anger and hatred, he was sure she would tear into him on the spot.

Seething in anger for a few seconds, she finally calmed down enough to slap her hand to her forehead and shake her head in disgust. He had gotten to her door without breaking a sweat and she would have been a sitting duck if it had been one of her enemies. Turning around, she walked toward her den.

Following her and watching as she sat down in her recliner, she motioned for him to take a seat on the couch positioned 90 degrees from where she sat.

After Ron took a seat, Shego started talking, not making eye contact with him as she poured another glass of Scotch. "Okay, buffoon, I haven't seen you in four years and I can say I haven't missed you or anybody associated with you. You better have a damned good reason for coming to my home at this time of night." The tone of her voice would made a King Cobra slither for cover.

Summoning up all his courage and trying to keep his voice steady, Ron spoke. "First of all, Shego, my name is Ron Stoppable and the reason I'm here is because KP is missing."

"KP?" Shego asked after downing a mouthful of Scotch, then dismissively waving with her left hand, "Ah, the Princess, Kimmie. Well, first of all, I don't care what your name is and why should I care if Princess is missing?"

"Because I want to hire you to find her," Ron countered.

"WTF," Shego snorted. "Buffoon, you need a private detective, not a bodyguard to the elite. BTW, you couldn't afford me."

Without saying a word, Ron reached into his pants pocket, produced a wad of bills and placed it on the coffee table next to Shego's liquor bottle. "$10,000.00, Shego. It's what I have now but I can get more if needed.

Shego's poker face broke as she scanned the wad of bills. "Okay, Stoppable, you have my attention. Speak."

"Kim disappeared two days ago," Ron started with a knot of emotion evident in his voice. "We were suppose to meet after I finished taping my TV show and..."

"Whoa, whoa! Your 'TV Show'?" Shego interrupted as she sat straighter in the chair and making eye contact with Ron.

"Yeah, I have a show on Food TV: 'Restauranting With Ron'. I go to restaurants across the country and critique them. It's in its third season. Anyway, Kim's disappeared and nobody seems to want to help me find her."

"Well, this is a good start," Shego commented as she picked up the wad of cash in front of her, "but why should I hunt for her? It's not like she and I are close friends."

"Because, "Ron started before his voice cracked from worry and grief, "because you never got a clear victory over her and you have always said that you've the only one who can kill Kim. You can't do that if she's not around."

Looking at the cash and Ron in silence, Shego remembered saying that while she saved Kim's life twice. The redhead adventurer was 8 years younger than Shego and not blessed with super powers but had earned Shego's respect after many brutal battles.

"I'll take the case," Shego finally replied, the acidic tone to her voice gone, "and I'll bring her home, alive, if possible. I'll start the search as soon as you leave but you're going to need more of this," shaking the wad of cash in the air. "Now, I need more info. When did she disappear, was she on a mission and why aren't the GJ goons looking for her? BTW, I'll call you by your name of Ron since you're now a paying customer."

"GJ says she wasn't on a mission and since she's not officially on their payroll, it's not their problem. No, she wasn't on a mission, she was finishing up a semester in college and we're suppose get together for a vacation."

"Ewwww," Shego thought without changing her expression, "Princess can do soooooo much better than this loser. Still, he's loyal to her and he does have cash, so that means something."

"Okay, Ron, why couldn't she take off for a few days and just want to be alone? I do that all the time. I mean, if she has been kidnapped, a ransom demand would be made by now. Despite what GJ is saying, if they thought she endangered National Security in any way, they would have that Will Du guy searching for her."

Ron slowly shook his head while responding, "Kim and have a special relationship, it's beyond simple friendship. She wouldn't just 'take off' and not tell me. I don't think you would understand."

Shego winced at that comment. Despite the rivalry she had with Princess, she respected Kim's backbone, ability to fight and her loyalty to friends. Truth to say, Shego held a bit of jealousy over Kim's strong relationship with her family and Ron's unconditional love for her.

Shego let out a deep sigh while pinching the top of her nose. "I'll put out a few feelers tonight and I have a few days between gigs, so I'll hit the streets tomorrow morning.

"Thank you," Ron answered as he stood up from his seat. "I left my phone number and email address with the money." Looking at Shego, tears running down his face, "Please find her."

"I will," Shego responded with conviction as she lead Ron to the door. "I'll call you with a sitrep tomorrow night. Until then, don't call me, don't follow me or distract me. You won't like the consequences if you do," she growled as her left hand ignited with green plasma.

Ron swallowed hard when he saw the glowing hand; he knew from bitter experience how Shego's plasma bolts felt. Hell, he even had a couple of scars to serve as reminders. Words failed to come as he nodded in fear, signaling to Shego the message was clear.

"Good boy," she said as her plasma bolt dissipated and she patted Ron on the back before she closed the door.

She then went to her computer and logged onto DarkNet, then to the 'Villain's Forum'. Spending a few minutes surfing the threads, she couldn't find any comments about Possible being taken hostage. Drakken wasn't alone in having the fault of bragging to everybody what his plans were or any success he had – it seemed to be a prerequisite to be a member of the Super Villain's Guild. No, none of the known perps had anything to do with Kim's disappearance.

"I need info from somebody high in the criminal world. Now who..." she thought as an evil grin came across her face. "Time to see an old friend," she thought as she opened her email program and sent a message.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2 - Once More, We Meet Again

The Search For Kim Possible

Chapter Two

Once More, We Meet Again

 _Shego and Dr. Mrs. The Monarch have met before in a fan-fic named_ **Venturesome Possibility** _and I borrowed that premise for the reason Shego knows Dr. MTM. In this universe, Shego had obtained an Arching License from The Guild Of Calamitous Intent prior to her pardon. Despite (or maybe because) the fact both are villains of the apex order, they hate each other with a passion that defies belief._

Shego was awakened by the chirping of her alarm clock at 0600. Groaning, she regretted finishing off the bottle of Scotch before she went to sleep. After hitting the snooze button twice, she fried the offending clock with a plasma blast before she finally sat on the side of her bed. After taking a long hot shower, she sat down at her computer with a hot cup of black coffee, a Turkish blend that only seasoned Marines would be able to drink. She scanned her emails while drinking the vile, bitter brew, thinking how she was going to search for Kim. It wasn't like she could walk into Government Justice Headquarters and ask for information. Even though she was pardoned, she was still viewed a Class 1 Criminal, a distinction she held with pride. Finally, she saw a reply to the email she sent last night. "All right! I may get the info I need. Let's see, I can get to New Jersey in less than four hours in the hoverjet, so..." she thought as she replied to the email. After clicking 'send', she finished dressing in conservative green dress with black piping and black boots. She picked up her "Go Bag" which contained her trademarked jumpsuit and other necessities (black lipstick, black nail polish and a thermos of black coffee).

( Five hours later at a TGIF in a mall in New Jersey)

Sheila (last name unknown), aka Mrs. Doctor The Monarch sat in a booth as far away from other people as possible. It was a weekday and early in the afternoon so the place had more staff than customers. That suited her fine since being in public was a luxury she wasn't able to enjoy much these days. She was a well known and wanted criminal with over thirty years being a sanctioned member of The Guild Of Calamitous Intent. Her years of experience and loyalty had been well rewarded. She held a rare duoship with her husband, The Mighty Monarch and was viewed as being the equal of any of the Members Of Antagonistic Relations in the Guild. Her most recent reward made her the second most powerful member of the Guild – Chair Person Number One; only the new Sovereign, Dr. Henry Killinger was superior in rank and power. At forty-eight years of age, she was the youngest person to ever be a Council Member. She was there to meet an old friend and the first Arch she was Number Two for, Truckules. Truckules held a special place in her heart – he spent a lot of time training her when she was first starting out. She learned how to hot-wire anything in less than thirty seconds from him and how to defend herself in almost any situation. The most important reason she liked him so much was because he never treated with anything but respect and took her from being a shy teenaged girl in college to being a more assertive, confident woman. Next to her husband, Truckules was the most important person in her life.

"Well, well, I guess they'll let anybody eat here." Dr. MTM recognized the voice immediately. Reacting instinctively, she turned towards the voice while pointing a potent Taser directly at the voice.

Shego placed her hands in a 'Don't Shoot' position while giving a 'gotcha' grin. Slowly, Dr. MTM lowered her weapon, then placed it back in her purse.

"If you don't mind," Dr. MTM stated in her deep, guttural Bronx accented voice, "I'm here to meet a friend."

"Oh, you mean Truckules?" Shego asked as she sat in the booth across from Dr. MTM. "He's not coming, I spoofed his email address to get you into a neutral meeting spot. Really, the only reason you came here is because you know this is the type of... _food_ he enjoys." The emphasis on the word "food" was one of disgust.

"Hey, first of all, I don't like you," Dr. MTM stated as she gave Shego a hard, cold stare. "Second, Truckules is a valued friend and member of The Guild, so DO NOT BAD-MOUTH HIM!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry," Shego backpedaled. Normally she would be glad to mop the floor with Dr. MTM but Shego needed information. Also, with Dr. TMT's new position in the Guild, making war with Council Person Number One would be tantamount to declaring war on the Guild, a position that would severely reduce her lifespan.

The two women ceased hostilities when a waitress came by to take their orders. Dr. MTM ordered a beer while Shego ordered a grilled chicken salad and a Coke. Noticing the bemused look she was getting from Dr. MTM, Shego deadpanned, "Hey, I'm hungry. Any port in a storm, you know."

"So, what do you want?" Dr. MTM asked in a neutral, professional tone. "Your license with the Guild is still in good standing, so if you want to arch, we can get you a list of candidates tomorrow and set up interviews next week."

This offer took Shego by surprise, the history and hatred between the two women stretched back over a decade. They had two major battles and both times, Dr. MTM won, something which irritated Shego beyond belief. Obviously being a Council Member made her view Shego in a different light. Instead of seeing an old enemy, Dr. MTM was seeing her as a potential ally for the Guild.

"As interesting as that offer is, and I'd like that in writing, I'm kinda trying to turn a new leaf here and I have a pardon that I have to honor, I'll have to say 'No thanks'. I have a new gig and I need information that only you can get," Shego replied.

"Well, that's very interesting," Dr. MTM replied with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Now, why should I help you? What in it for me? I mean, I've already left you laying on the ground twice so it's not like I owe you anything."

Dr. MTM smiled when she saw Shego physically restraining herself when her defeats were thrown in her face. Any other time, she would have launched several volleys of plasma into Dr. MTM's face to wipe off the smug grin.

"Don't know. Don't care," Shego responded while making a sweeping movement with her right arm. "All I know is that Kim Possible is missing and if she doesn't show up soon, various government agencies are going to run roughshod over everything and everybody until they find her. 'National Security', you know," placing the words National Security in air quotes with her fingers as she lowered her voice.

This information made Dr. MTM think for a moment. This could be very bad for the Guild. Despite having several agencies on its payroll, Kim Possible was a very well known and popular person with Law Enforcement Agencies and with a lot of headline-loving politicians. She didn't want anybody from any Law Enforcement Agencies probing the Guild in hopes of finding any sort of dirt that could be embarrassing.

The waitress brought the orders to the two women, taking a second glance at Shego before walking away. Shego sighed; although her skin color had been changed to green years ago by the rainbow comet, there were times she would just wanted to be normal and not be noticed.

"I'll help you because the Guild doesn't need the headache of the Feds snooping around looking for a lost operative," Dr. MTM stated after the waitress was out of earshot, "but heed this warning: After Miss Possible is found, if you interfere with Guild business in any way, I'll place you on the Top Ten Enemies list, place a $1 million bounty on your head and personally assign you an Arch. Do you understand this?"

Stifling a sarcastic comment, Shego merely nodded as she ate her meal.

Dr. MTM took out her phone and programmed in Shego's number while speaking, "Okay then, we understand each other, I'll make a few calls and will contact you in a couple of hours. Time for me to go home and spend a little cuddle time with my husband."

Shego did a spit-take and held up her right hand, "Please, for God's sakes, I'm trying to eat here. The thought of you and that freak you call a husband..."

Dr. MTM stood up, reached over the table with her right hand and grabbed Shego by the jaw and shook it hard while staring straight into her eyes. This sudden reaction stunned Shego while Dr. MTM spoke in a very low, very scary voice.

"Listen, missy, I'm not fucking around with you. You don't have room to call anybody else a freak. My husband is The Mighty Monarch and I'm proud to be his wife. At least I have somebody to go home to, somebody to spend cold nights and busy holidays with. I have somebody who pampers me as a woman and satisfies me sexually. What do you have, those boy-toys you rent by the hour? You can never get the same ones to ever go out with you a second time? Believe me, sweetie, I know far more about you than you suspect and I know you're the real freak here. Now if your pride starts fucking with you and you want to start a fight with me now, you'll never get the information you need and will immediately have the entire Guild hunting you down like a rabid dog, there will not be a place on this planet or in space that you will be able to hide. For once in your life, use your brain and and keep your mouth shut."

Dr. MTM released Shego's jaw, sat down, finished her beer while Shego stared at her silently. Nobody have ever disrespected her verbally and physically like that before. Her face contorted in anger and her hands started to glow as Dr. MTM smirked at her from across the table, silently daring Shego to give in to her impulses. After almost thirty seconds, Shego finally let out a gasp, not realizing she had been holding her breath the entire time.

Dr. MTM stood up to leave while giving Shego a contemptuous look. "Thanks for the beer," she said as she turned to walk away. "I'll be in contact with you within a hour or so. Let's not do this again."

Shego sat in the booth seething in fury, holes now burned in the bench seat where hands touched it.

End Chapter Two


	3. Once More Into The Breech

Chapter Three

Once More Into the Breech

* * *

Shego spent the next ninety-three minutes walking halls of the mall, furious about the treatment that Dr. MTM had given her. She tried to distract herself by pursuing the stores but nothing caught her attention or calmed her. Her frustration was so elevated, she had unconsciously left a trail of damage wherever her hands came into contact. When her phone rang, she had to will her plasma energy to dissipate to prevent her phone from becoming a melted piece of plastic.

"Yeah, you have something for me?" she yelled abruptly into her phone.

"Yeah, I've got info for you and you won't like it," replied Dr. MTM.

"Yeah, this day already sucks, so give me what I need," growled Shego.

"Temper, missy, I'm the one doing you a favor here, so can the attitude," Dr. MTM admonished while Shego's free hand flared brightly.

"What. Do. You. Know?" Shego's inflections on her words sounded like the unholy trinity of William Shatner, Christopher Walken and Adam West speaking after a long night in a bar.

Tiring of the game she was playing with Shego, Dr. MTM decided to give Shego the information so she could do Guild business then spend some time with her husband. "Here's the dirt: Kim was abducted by a Russian gang – they've sent out feelers that they want to auction her off to the highest bidder tonight. She's made a lot of enemies over the years, so there is a lot of interest. Shego, be careful, these are human traffickers, some of the lowest scum of humanity. There will be no tears shed by The Guild if you take this bunch down."

"So, where is she being held?" Shego asked.

"She's being held by The Bratva in New York City but we don't know her exact location. They own a group of buildings in an area that I'm texting the directions to you now and all the info we have on that gang. Shego, you may want to take some help with you; these are some vicious animals led by former KGB officials. You'll be out of your league if you try to go it alone," Dr. MTM warned.

"Are you offering?" Shego asked.

"Not our problem, no. How about some of those Feds you mentioned earlier?" Dr. MTM countered.

"No way. You know how corrupt they are; all it takes is one dirty agent to get word to the abductors and Kimmie's gone forever," Shego stated.

"Check your messages, the info is there. Good luck with finding Miss Possible. If you somehow succeed and survive, consider joining the Guild; we'll be fair to you and you will be compensated well. Despite your shortcomings with your anger issues, you have many talents the Guild can utilize. If you don't accept this offer, then you'll be considered an enemy and I will personally choose an Arch for you," Dr. MTM state as she terminated the call.

Shego's response was to let the hand holding the cell phone erupt in green flame, instantly turning the phone into molten plastic. After waiting a few seconds, Shego looked at the melted phone and sighed - "Third one this month, lucky that I have a couple of spares in the hoverjet."

* * *

Shego arrived in NYC after dark, landing her hoverjet on the roof of a building she hoped would take the vehicle's weight. Shego was now in full battle mode: She was wearing her trademarked catsuit, adrenaline pumping though her body, comet powers ramped up to maximum. For the first time in years, she felt alive – a true battle was in front of her instead of being a bodyguard for spoiled, pampered egotists. Sidekick paid her for this honor? Hell, for this feeling, she would have paid him for the chance to rescue Princess. Bounding down the fire escape to the street, she looked at her handheld GPS to get her bearings. Guessing the building down the street was a chop shop that The Guild had identified as being owned by the Russian gang, she used her stealth abilities to sneak inside. It was child's play, only two security cameras and not even one guard. There were three men in the shop, taking cars apart, smoking cigarettes and speaking loudly in both English and Russian. The information The Guild shared stated the crime lord of the chop shop was the brother of leader of the gang, the person who would have ordered Kim's abduction. Taking time from her hidden location, she observed the movements of the men and places where they may have weapons hidden. Although known to be impulsive, Shego did possess the talent to stalk and strike at the best time.

Her observations determined that the tallest man who spoke Russian was the leader of the group. Narrowing her eyes to slits, she determined the best avenue of attack was shock and awe; she would shock them and they would be in awe.

Jumping out from her hiding place, she asked, "Do you jerks know the way to San Jose?" as she unleashed plasma bursts on the two lackeys. Taking just a second to know both were incapacitated (both looked as if they were having seizures), she turned her attention to the leader. Chuckling to herself because he was running towards a stack of tires, she raised her right hand, ignited it to bright green and hissed, "Don't even think about it."

The man stopped, raised his hands and started speaking in Russian. Shego unleashed the plasma bolt to his abdomen. He doubled over as she ran across the room, grabbed him by his throat with her right hand, clutching tightly while ramming her right knee into his groin. Feeling him spasm, she hit him in the ribs with her left fist three time, stopping when she heard the satisfying crack of his ribs breaking. The man's eyes bulged out as his faced reddened. Shego pulled him so that she was nose to nose with him before asking in a calm, controlled, low voice, "English, motherfucker, do you speak it?" All the man could do was nod his head, Shego had his windpipe completely closed. Throwing him down, she enjoyed watching him crawl on the filthy floor, gasping for breath and whimpering in pain. She walked to the stack of tires, knocked them over, pulled out the Tech 9 machine pistol he was running for. Shego dispensed of that threat by melting it in her hands and discarding it; then she returned to her prey, standing in front of him.

"You know who I am?" Shego asked.

The man nodded and croaked out an "Yes." Shego reached down and pulled him up to his feet by his neck. Seeing the look of fear in his eyes, she allowed herself a smile, the type of smile a predator would have when it has trapped its prey, then let him fall to the floor on his knees. "Good, then you see the stories about me are true. Now I'm going to ask a few questions and each time I get an answer I don't like, then we're going to play my favorite game. What's you name?"

"Dimitri," the man gasped out while looking at the floor.

"Good, a nice Russian name and brother to the head honcho. I like that answer. By the way, the name of my favorite game is called, 'Make Dimitri Go Ouch,' which while pleasant for me..." she stated as her right hand lit up, "it's not so much fun for you."

Observing the man in front of her, she determined he was a few inches taller than her and in fairly good physical condition. After she got her information, she was going to enjoy toying with him, she had never taken on a member of the Russian Mob. Not that she was opposed to working for them but years ago, they had stiffed her on a gig and Shego never forgets about being insulted or not being paid.

"Kim Possible. She's disappeared and word on the street is that your brother is responsible and auctioning her off like a piece of meat. Now, Kimmie and I aren't the best of friends, but even for a gal like me, that's cold." Circling him like a vulture over fresh roadkill, Shego continued to speak, "Kimmie and I have this special deal where she's the only one who can beat me and I'm the only one who can beat her. It's our way of texting. You have one chance of getting out of this alive and that's to tell me where she is. Your brother's chance of surviving the night is whether or not I take her home alive."

"Go to Hell," Dimitri spat out as he tried to get back on his feet. Shego prompty came from behind, grabbing his neck with her right hand and slowly amping up her plasma charge. Dimitri screamed as he felt the heat burning his skin and the electrical current going down his spine. Dear God, he could actually smell his flesh burning along the searing pain. "Stop! Stop! I'll tell you where she is!" he cried out. Shego kept her grip tight as she willed the charge away.

"So, no more 'Make Dimitri Go Ouch'?" Shego asked.

"No, I'll tell you where she is," Dimitri stammered through sobs.

"No, you're going to show me. YOU'RE going to take me to her," Shego countered.

Dimitri started shaking his head violently, "No. No. Pyotr will never forgive me, he'll kill me!"

"Hey, I understand, I have brothers who I'd love to kill, I just don't care. Either you take me to Kimmie now, or I'll burn you alive and take the chance one of these jackoffs that are still alive will take me to her," Shego stated coldly as both hands glowed. Dimitri nodded, resigned to the fact that it would be better to face his brother than to antagonize Shego any further.

"Good boy, I knew we'd compromise and you would do things my way. Now, your next job is to tie your friends up and gag them so they don't so something silly, like warn your brother that we're going to visit him," punctuating her comments with a plasma burst mere inches from his feet, "then we're paying him a visit and I'm taking Princess home."

After taking care of Dimitri's cohorts, Dimitri led Shego to a recent model Mercedes S-Class parked outside the chop shop. Shego approved of the ride, why ride in a Toyota when a Mercedes is available?

"You drive and so help me by whatever deity you worship, if you try to trick me you'll find out just how much of my reputation is true," Shego threatened after she got in the passenger seat. Dimitri's body language told her that he took her threat seriously. He drove the car about three blocks, stopped outside an abandoned building. Maybe not abandoned, Shego saw some light coming from the windows of the fifth floor. Both exited the car and started walking towards the building.

Suddenly sensing that he was too eager to lead the way, Shego got in front of him, stopped and placed her hand on his chest. "Before we go in, where is she? What floor? What's the layout? How many people are guarding her? How are they armed and most importantly, is Pyotr there?"

Dimitri gave Shego answers but she had the feeling they weren't entirely accurate. Dimitri's usefulness to her was over, if he was lying to her about this being Kimmie's location, then she wasn't going to get the truth out of him. She couldn't take him with her because all he would have to do is shout once and her cover would be blown. She couldn't leave him alone because he would somehow warn his brother she was coming to rescue Kim. Looking around, she saw the perfect answer to her dilemma. Stunning Dimitri with a plasma bolt, she walked a few dozen feet, opened a manhole by removing the cover. Walking back to Dimitri, she grabbed him by his throat, dragged him towards the hole, lifted him off his feet, smiled wickedly and released her grip. It was several seconds before she heard the thud his body made when it hit bottom. She nonchalantly placed the cover over the hole before walking towards the building.

* * *

 _Yes, this isn't going to be Disney's version of Shego. We all know that she probably can curse like a drunk sailor and although she considers herself to be evil, Shego has certain barriers she won't cross. Dropping somebody involved in human trafficking down a manhole or an elevator shaft is something she can justify to herself. Remember, there were times she wanted to hear "Kimmie go splat"._

 _BTW, SMC in Colorado, here's the shout-out I promised you._


End file.
